imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Baronzef
Participation in IAS 8 ShoReWol joined I'm A Speedrunner as a replacement of MrEddy1667ful in IAS8. He was placed in Group A with Yogamoanyo, TheSubpixel and Bionicle2809. His first match was against TheSubpixel, which was a race to 6 red remotes in Gex 2. He lost that match. His next match was against Yogamoanyo; a race to complete Aztec 2 Step with 5 red remotes in Gex 2. Originaly he lost that match, because he forgot about getting the reward remote in Out of Toon, but Yogamoanyo gave him a rematch, which he won in, thus eliminating Yogamoanyo out of the tournament. His last match in round 1 was against Bionicle2809, a race to complete Out of Toon 100% in Gex 2. He won that match as well. He had 12 points which was enough to place second in his group, so suprise for many he made it in round 2. In round 2 he was drawn against LukeRF44. When round 2 was drawn, Luke was on a holiday trip. As soon he got back they planned their speedrun. They decided to do Gex 2; race to get the 2 red remotes in Pangaea 90210. The match was kinda neck to neck, because ShoReWol had a good lead for most of the time. ShoReWol forgot about doing the 3rd red remote in Smellraiser, so Luke had a chance to catch up. ShoReWol still had a good lead. In Frankenstenfeld, ShoReWol made a mistake in the maze and lost his lead. When they exited Frankensteinfeld for the 3rd time they were neck to neck. Luke made a mistake in Mooshoo Pork, by missing the lever and ShoReWol got the lead. Going in Pangaea 90210, ShoReWol had a confident lead, but he died 2 times. After that Luke was in a lead by a remote. Since Luke did not have time to practice much, he didn't know a shorter way to getting the 2nd remote. So he died giving ShoReWol time to catch up. So he did and got the lead. ShoReWol knew the shorter way and the location of a powerup and was enough to win the speedrun. It was a close match and Luke wanted to finish, but Luke died again and he didn't wish to try again. In round 3 he was drawn against Heydavid17. At the moment when the draw was made Heydavid17 and ThePlatformKing did not have their match done, so ShoReWol had to wait to hear his opponent. But ShoReWol was moving at the time and didn't have internet for 4 days. That didn't really do anything bad, because at the time when Sho got internet the match still wasn't uploaded. Few days later Sho found out who is his opponent. CrystalFissure put them togheter in a Skype chat, so they can decide the run. They decided to do Gex 3. Sho's first non-Gex 2 speedrun. It was a race to get 3 remotes in Western Station. Since, this was Sho's first other game speedrun, he did not know much about the fastest remotes. That really was bad for him, because David knew some of theese remotes, and he even warned Sho about 3 minigames in Mystery TV, but Sho sticked on his route. Statistics Match Statistics Category:Competitors